Power Rangers Ghost Hunters
Power Rangers Ghost Hunters is the Gamepad's translation of Thunderyo's twenty sixth season of Super Sentai. It is based on paranormal investigation and Yokai. General Information Power Rangers Gamepad Era Number 26 Original airing: 1998 Previous: Power Rangers Engine Roar Next: Power Rangers Spell Strike Synopsis The Ghost Grabbers. They are the most elite team of paranormal investagators ever...or so their leader wants you to think. But they are in for a surprise when a portal to the Dead Zone releases real ghosts! To save the world from this newest threat, they must do more than just find ghosts. They have to destroy ghosts. It's the Power Rangers Ghost Hunters! Rangers * Dwayne Dwayne is the prideful Red Ranger. He is quite full off himself and captures ghosts, mostly for the fame. His zord is the Tengu. * Julian Julian is the calm, sensible Blue Ranger. When the other Ghost Hunters are going too far, he calls them back to reality. His zord is the Ao-Oni. * Zander. Zander is the grumpy Yellow Ranger. Resident glutton and driver of the group's Van, he is always causing a fuss. His zord is the Nekomata. * Raymond Raymond is the Green Ranger. He is the genious technician of the team, operating and fixing the team's equitment as nessessary. He is Dr. Skolos' best friend. His zord is the Kappa. * Sierra Sierra is the White Ranger. She frequently gets frustrated when Dwayne takes all the credit. She secretly uses her ranger battles to let out that frustration. Her zord is the Yukionnia. * Judd Judd is the Purple Ranger. He helps people who has been affected by the ghost attacks by opening a recovery home for survivors. He joins the team on the condition that they relocate to his facility and get jobs there. His zord is the Tsucigumo. Allies * Dr. Sckolos Dr. Sckolos is the wacky inventor of the Ghost Hunters crew. He is the one who upgraded the teams gear into morphers to help them stand a real threat against the invading ghosts. He states that he used old junk to make the enhancements. He helps the team with his knowledge about past ranger teams. Villains * Whispirit Whispirit is the Lord of the Dead Zone. He is malevolent and is able to return Dead Zone Souls to the human world. After that, they possess an object and transform it into a monster. During the finale, Whispirit comes to the human world again so he can destroy the rangers and take over the human world. * Reapierce Reapierce is the Grim Reaper, an embodiment of death itself. He has no sympathy to give to others. He wishes to bring souls to the Dead Zone. This is his only desire. He has control of his scythe and he has the power to become invisible. * Bashirly Bashirly is a banshee who works for Whispirit and Reapierce. She is forever sorrowful and the reason why is unknown. Her main attack is to sonic scream in addition to the basic Dead Zone abilities. * Tombroams Monsters The monsters in this series are called Dead Zone Souls. They possess a real world animal or object in order to destroy the Power Rangers. The monsters in this series are based on Western monsters. * (Count Dracula) * (Werewolf) * (Frankenstein's Monster) Arsenal Anti-Ghost Canisters Backpack Morpher Chestplate Morpher Personal Weapons: * Tengu Lance * Oni Club * Nekomata Pole * Kappa Trident * Tsucigumo Katana Nightzooka(Team Attack) Aeon Mode(Upgrade Mode) Megazords * Spirit Shredder Megazord(Anti-Ghost Blast) ** Spirit Smasher Megazord(Sanitize Shot) ** Spirit Slayer Megazord(Spider Strikeout) Episodes # Spirit is Willing # Haunted History # Castle Creepers # This Creepy Light of Mine # Cheer Up, Charlie # Reading is Scary # Fools Rush In # Hotel Hauntings # House Broken # Brother Can't Bare # Jailhouse Shock # Fright Factory # Ghost Doctor # Help Not Wanted # Ghouligan's Island # In Someone Else's Shadow # Something in the Woods # Terror Theater # Lost in the Asylum # Spooky Subway # Circus of the Dead # The Flesh is Weak Episode Names # The first and last episodes combine to form a Bible verse. # Episode 3 is based on Castle Clashers. # Episode 4 is a pun on This Little Light of Mine. # Episode 5 is a reference to the song from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. # Episode 6 is based on the phrase Reading is Fun. # Episode 10 is a pun on Brother Bear. # Episode 11 is a pun on the song "Jailhouse Rock". # Episode 13 is a pun on the song "Witch Doctor". # Episode 14 is a pun on Help Wanted. # Episode 15 is a pun on the TV show Gilligan's Island. # Episode 21 is a reference to TryHardNinja's FNAF: Sister Location song. Kikai Sentai Go-Hunters(Belongs to Thunderyo) https://thunderyo.deviantart.com/gallery/38002958/Kikai-Sentai-GO-HUNTERS Notes * This season would have many references to Ghostbusters. * Judd mentions that the barriers that protect his recovery home were built by a Dr. Sullivan, who had survived paranormal encounters of his own. This is a direct callback to Power Rangers Night Terrors. I like to consider ''Ghost Hunters ''to be a semi-sequel to that season.